vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valerie and Julian
The relationship between the vampire-witch hybrid Valerie Tulle and the vampire Julian. Julian dated Lily Salvatore and Valerie was "adopted" by her. He killed her child to prevent her from being a distraction to Lily. She tried to stop the Heretics to resurrect him. Currently, she hates him and wants him dead for beating her and her unborn child to death. Valerie eventually gets what she wants by helping Stefan Salvatore kill Julian. Early History They meet when Lily Salvatore took Valerie Tulle after she was abandoned by the Gemini Coven. He took her to Mystic Falls when Lily told her to watch over Stefan Salvatore, but she fell in love with him and got pregnant when they began a short, but secret affair. Julian wasn't happy that Valerie "jeopardize his and Lily's family" so he beat her brutally until he killed her child and kept the truth hidden. Valerie couldn't handle the death of her miscarried child and took her own life, a while later she returned as a vampire, becoming the first vampire-witch hybrid. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven In Age of Innocence, Valerie killed Oscar to prevent him from telling where Julian's body was and to prevent the Heretics from resurrecting him. In Live Through This, Valerie tried to find Julian's body to burn him and that way Lily wouldn't bring him back. This was prevented, however, when the rest of the Heretics found her trying to burn his body along with the Salvatore brothers. Julian is resurrected at the end of the episode while Valerie makes a plan to flee town. In Best Served Cold, Valerie tells Stefan that she was pregnant and that Julian killed the baby. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Valerie tells the truth about her child to the Heretics and they help her and Lily with a plan to kill Julian. Mary Louise doesn't believe her story however and sides with Julian against Valerie, decimating her romantic relationship with Nora Hildegard in the process. Julian meanwhile traps both Valerie and Damon, forcing Lily to pick which one lives. This leads to Lily's suicide, in hopes of taking down Julian with her, through a link that was already undone by Nora and Mary Louise. In Postcards from the Edge, Valerie finds Julian at the Grill and hands him a postcard with Rayna's mark on it, claiming she received it when it was meant for Julian. He threatens to kill her if she comes again. Later that day, when he is fighting with Damon in a match, Stefan and Valerie manage to save him when the latter subdues Julian with magic. Finally, Stefan gets angered after hearing news of Elena's death at Damon's hands and blames Julian for the entire mess as well as for all he did to Valerie and to Mystic Falls. The two then team up to take vengeance against Julian for killing their unborn child. Valerie subdues Julian with magic and cloaks him, Stefan and herself so none of his vampire friends can help him. Stefan then stakes him, taking vengeance for his and Valerie's unborn child. Gallery Trivia * He killed her unborn child and she hates him for that. * She tried to help Stefan and Damon burn his then-soulless body. * They both loved Lily Salvatore. * Valerie was willing to take drastic measures in trying to avoid Julian's resurrection (evident with Oscar). * It was with Valerie's help that Stefan managed to kill Julian, when she cloaked them and subdued Julian magically. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship